


Dreaming Out Loud

by TrickstersHeir



Series: Brynden the Nothing's Man [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Wet Dream, fantasies, motherfucker they gon bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickstersHeir/pseuds/TrickstersHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>de-anon from the skyrim kink meme. In which Erik the Slayer loses his v-card because of a blizzard and an awkward dream and Brynden is a sappy romantic bastard, and they finally work through some tension in the bluntest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> can also be found here: http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4295.html?thread=7055047#t7055047 and here: http://iseektheholygrail.tumblr.com/post/130102541768

It was the fantasies, really, that screwed him over. Sometimes Erik felt the feather-light kisses against his neck when he glanced towards Brynden’s lips, felt the soft hands running down against his sides and rubbing circles into his hips and tickling his stomach with gentle gestures, felt the warmth of Brynden’s chest as it pressed into his back with each shallow thrust. It was gentle, loving, chaste. The dream of every fair maiden or Jarl’s daughter who would hope to court the elusive Brynden Stark.

Other times Erik found his mind drifting to calloused hands roughly jerking him off, gentle kisses quickly delving into sharp bites and shallow thrusts becoming a hard and unrelenting pace. Brynden losing himself to an animalistic need, fucking Erik into the straw mattress with desperation. Brynden’s hands pinning Erik’s wrists to the headboard as he lets rough groans escape his mouth. It’s fucking in it’s fiercest form, with passion and need fuelling every thrust. It’s loving, make no mistake, but it leaves imaginary bruises on Erik’s form that would ache for days after if they were real.

On other occasions, he envisioned Brynden himself flat on his back, panting and bucking his hips wildly, whining for a much needed friction. His cock would jut out proudly, and Erik would feel the pride of having his lover hard and begging for him. He could feel the softness of Brynden’s hair entangled in his fingers, the scarlet blush on his face as he pleaded for Erik’s mouth to go lower.

As always the disappointing reality was that they weren’t real. As much as he could fantasize about his… employer? Patron? Friend? Love of his life? He’d always wake up with a sticky breech cloth and a warmth beside him that’s fading each passing moment, leaving only an unsatisfied pang in the pit of his stomach. And he would roll over to see Brynden, still a bed roll away and looking like some sort of divine patron of handsomely disheveled adventurers. And the flood of awkwardness would compel him to go wash off and regain his senses.

Until the storm that forced them to take shelter in one of the Nothing’s Men safe houses that were littered across Skyrim. In the blizzard Erik had almost missed it, only to be roughly yanked inside by Brynden seconds after realizing what the other man was trying to get open. The door was forced shut again before too much snow could follow them in, and both men exhaled loud gasps of relief.

—

Brynden Stark was many things, but oblivious was not one of them. It would take a certain kind of ignorance he didn’t possess to miss the way Erik stared at him sometimes like the sun shined out of his arse. For a while he believed it was idolization, that the farm boy couldn’t believe he was working with the descendant of one of his childhood heroes. And for a while that seemed a perfectly reasonable explanation. Then Brynden stayed up later than Erik the night they crashed into the hideout in a sudden need for shelter and learned Erik talked in his sleep sometimes, when he was especially worn out or comfortable. Not just talked, really, but talked fucking dirty.

Brynden was not an oblivious man, except when it came to someone being in love with him. Then, he was fucking clueless. By happenstance, he was also completely confused on how to follow up with the fact that he may have fallen for the adorable farm boy as much as Erik seemed to have fallen for the thief.

Well, shit. For once in his life, Brynden had absolutely no idea how to proceed with the information.

There comes a time in an adventurer’s journeys, when the companion he travels with will inevitably do something awkward that the adventurer has to deal with. Atla had several stories of stupid shit Tullius said that almost got the both of them arrested in Cyrodiil, Sif could regale you with a tale of the one time Ragnar got drunk and tried to fuck a grizzly bear while she and Torvar had to hold him back, and Tullius could grudgingly talk about that night he spent in the Imperial City prisons with Atla after a poorly planned move on her part. Brynden, by contrast, had traveled on his own mostly. So unlike his relatives, who might know how to respond to their handsome companion having a wet dream about them while being very vocal about it in their sleep, Brynden had no idea what to do.

Gods, he needed a drink.

—

Erik awoke to soiled breeches, the smell of sex hanging in the air, and the soft snoring of Brynden from the armchair by the hearth. The bed creaked as he sat up and eased out of it, awkwardly padding away so he could find his pack and change clothes. His attempts to not wake Brynden almost succeeded, until one particularly creaky floorboard had the thief yawning out and turning over in the chair to glance at his hireling.

For a moment Erik thought he was going to be told to go back to sleep in Brynden’s grumpy-but-fond tone. Then the man actually spoke.

“There’s a basin in the back room with some water barrels. You can use it to wash but you’ll need t’ heat it up.”

Erik flushed a brighter color than his companion’s hair when that statement was followed by a chuckle and a “You were moaning in your sleep.”

“Sorry!” Erik squeaked, scampering off to find the basin and hopefully let Brynden fall asleep and forget all of this.

—

Just as Erik’s luck would have it, Brynden did not fall asleep, and he definitely did not forget.  By the time Erik had stumbled back into the main room, Brynden had already gotten up and was searching through the cupboards and shelves. There was a pot over the fire, with some sort of tea boiling in it. Unsure of what to say, Erik avoided meeting his gaze when he took Brynden’s place in the chair by the hearth. He wondered if the silence felt as awkward to Brynden as it had to him.

Seemingly not. Brynden was casually humming as he took a ladle and mugs and carefully poured them each a bit of the tea. He handed Erik a cup with a smile.

“So…” Brynden began, before trailing off and wincing. “Uh, wanna fuck?”

Erik spat out his tea with a splutter. “Wh- wait, what?!”

Grimacing, Brynden pushed his bangs out of his eyes and tried to give a casual shrug. “Would you accept the answer that I’m just trying to save us a very long and very awkward conversation?”

“What conversation? Since when is there a conversation to be had about us fucking?” Erik squeaked in embarrassment.

Brynden sighed and shook his head. “Since you came in your sleep while screaming my name.” He answered bluntly.

It would’ve been rude to laugh at the way Erik’s face lit up at that, so Brynden kept his chuckles to himself and offered a comforting grin instead. “‘Sokay, mate. I don’t mind you fantasizing. Or having some happy time when we get our breaks.”

Erik avoided Brynden’s puppy gaze, leaving his eyes fixed on the floor boards. It had him missing Brynden’s pout that changed into a concerned look. He didn’t respond when his name was called softly either. Inhaling, Brynden shook his head again and stood up slowly to move closer, kneeling before Erik and gently lifting his chin up with the tips of his fingers. He may have panicked slightly when he saw the first hints of tears in Erik’s eyes.

“Goldie, you alright?” He asked softly.

“You’re mocking me.” Erik muttered, rubbing at his eyes and scowling at himself for breaking down.

Brynden’s face fell. Shit, I did not think this through.

He shook his head. “I’m not.”

Erik tried for a glare, but it was halfhearted at best. “You don’t have to pretend to-”

“I’m not pretending.” Brynden murmured, cutting him off.

The Nothing’s Man rubbed his thumb lightly against his mercenary’s stubbled cheek, looking him over slowly. “If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t have offered. You’re more than just a pity fuck, Goldie.”

Sniffling, Erik finally met Brynden’s gaze. He searched for a sign of a joke and found nothing, only concern. Erik reluctantly bit his lip and tried to fight back the tears still threatening to spill. This did not slip past Brynden, who stood abruptly and pulled Erik up with him into a tight hug. Erik stiffened but slowly melted into it, pressing his face into Brynden’s neck.

Brynden smiled over his shoulder, rubbing Erik’s back. “Look, maybe I should’ve been a bit more tactful than that. We’re both tired, and both likely to be stuck here for the next few days until the storm breaks. So how about we go to bed, just to sleep, and in the morning-”

“Divines, Bryn.” Erik muttered. “Only you would try to get me into bed after trying to get me into bed.”

“Giving you an out, Goldie.”

“I don’t need an out.”

Brynden rolled his eyes and pulled away from the hug, tugging Erik over to the bed with him. “You’re sure about this? You want it?”

Erik smacked him lightly over the shoulder. “I’m sure now you’re also the only person who can hear me screaming your name as I cum and still have to ask that question.”

In retaliation, Brynden took his face in his calloused hands and kissed him once on the nose and then firmly on his lips. Erik froze in place, and for a moment he thought his heart had simultaneously stopped and started beating at an impossible pace. Before he could figure out what he was doing, Erik threw his arm’s around Brynden’s neck and stood on the tips of his toes to take charge of the kiss. To his surprise, Brynden let him.

Boldened by Brynden’s submission, Erik broke the kiss to push him back onto the bed and climbed over him to straddle his hips. He leaned down to capture Brynden’s mouth once more, while Brynden grinned into it and propped himself up on his elbows. He bucked his hips, rubbing against the bulge in Erik’s trousers and snickering when Erik broke the kiss again to moan. Brynden took the chance to mouth at Erik’s throat while he was distracted, planting feather-light kisses over every bit of skin there.

“Mark me.” Erik groaned, and Brynden’s happily obliged with a sharp bite to Erik’s collarbone.

Brynden beamed when Erik let out a whine and ground his cock down against his thigh and kissed the bite he left behind. “You’re overdressed.” Erik said breathlessly.

“So are you.” Brynden replied with a laugh.

The Nothing’s Man sat up, pushing his tunic up and throwing it across the room, not caring about where it landed. He moved to do the same to Erik, tearing at the shirt eagerly. Erik got the message and raised his arms, letting the shirt slide over him so Brynden could toss it over with the other one. The two tore at each other’s clothing, possibly ripping a few stitches here and there in their hurry. Positions were swapped when they reached each other’s breeches, with Brynden rolling Erik over and pinning him to the bed for another quick kiss. He tugged down Erik’s breeches and smalls in one smooth pull.

With a smirk, Brynden slid down and glanced up. He made sure Erik’s eyes were locked on his as he licked a teasing stripe up his cock. Erik bucked up, and Brynden grabbed Erik’s outstretched hand and squeezed it lightly. “Feel good?”

“Don’t tease me.” Erik panted out.

"Don’t tease? How am I teasing? Like this?” Brynden grinned, and flicked his tongue across the tip of Erik’s cock.

Erik let out a squeak, glaring. “Now you’re mocking me. ”

“Possibly.”

“Arsehole.” Erik pouted.

Brynden let out a barking laugh. “I’m sorry, Goldie.” He apologized with a smile. “A little teasing goes a long way.”

Before Erik could protest, Brynden sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Whatever the younger man had tried to say was broken off into a loud groan. Brynden was smirking up at him and softly humming, sending shivers down Erik’s spine. Brynden quickly found Erik’s hands carding through his hair, pulling it out of its messy bun and letting it fall over his shoulders in fiery waves. Erik tugged his hair back gently and Brynden took the hint. He slipped Erik’s cock from his mouth with a wet pop.

Erik pulled Brynden upwards and into another long kiss. Brynden’s lips were warm and slick against his, willing to open at the slightest hint of his probing tongue. In the meantime, Brynden slowly dragged his hands down Erik’s side, sending little buzzing sensations through him that made his head spin. Gentle circles were rubbed into hips as Brynden moved from the kiss to add more bites to Erik’s neck. He quickly flicked his tongue over one of Erik’s nipples, teasing the other with the pad of his thumb.

“How do you want to do this?” Brynden asked breathlessly, still circling his thumb around Erik’s nipple.

“I don’t know.” Erik admitted hesitantly. “How do you want to do this?”

Brynden smiled at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “You make a handsome sight, laid out on your back and blushing for me. Part of me wants to fuck your arse until all of Nirn knows my name, and part of me wants to ride you until all of Nirn knows yours.”

Erik let out a high whine, flushing an even deeper red. “I want you to ride me.” He whispered, throat dry.

Brynden leaned over, reaching to dig through the side table’s drawer until he came up with a simple black pot. He placed the lid on the table and slowly coated his fingers in the oil inside. Erik watched in fascination as Brynden reached behind him, leaning slightly forward as he did. Erik watched his face with rapt attention, taking in every detail as Brynden slowly but surely stretched himself. The way his lips formed a perfect O, they way his eyes fluttered shut when he breached himself with the first finger, the way he let little groans slip past his lips…

Gently, Erik reached over for the pot and coated his own fingers in a bit of the oil. It was slick, and cool to the touch. He rubbed his fingers together to warm the oil up and received an encouraging moan when he trailed his hand down Brynden’s back and slowly rubbed over his hole. Brynden leaned in closer to Erik while simultaneously arcing up into his touch. “Divines,  _yes_.”

“I’m good.” Brynden murmured, pulling his fingers out and whining at the loss.

Erik quickly replaced Brynden’s fingers with his own, letting himself explore while Brynden gathered more oil and carefully slicked up Erik’s cock. Erik pushed up into his hand eagerly, a loud moan bursting from him. Brynden chuckled and ground back into Erik’s fingers as he slicked him up.

“Ready?” Brynden asked breathlessly, his face flushed pink.

He received a swift nod in return. Kissing Erik once more, he pulled away his fingers and carefully lowered himself onto Erik. The sudden needy whine Brynden let out caught them both by surprise. Brynden sank the rest of the way down, exhaling deeply and letting his head fall back. “Fuck, Goldie!” He said with a long sigh of pleasure.

The chuckle Brynden let out as Erik propped himself up on his elbows to kiss him again was deep and satisfied. “Dibella’s tits, had I known you were this…” Brynden trailed off, unable to find the words.

Erik smirked, leaning closer to add his own marks to Brynden’s pale throat. He placed one hand on Brynden’s hip, while the other he trailed down the front of his chest. Brynden slowly started rocking back and forth, leaning forward enough to press his forehead against Erik’s. Erik responded with a grin and a boop back. Neither could help the giggles that left them.

“Are we supposed to be laughing during this?” Erik asked teasingly.   
“Yes.” Brynden replied seriously, and kissed him on the tip of the nose.

Brynden shifted in his position, moving a hand up to guide Erik’s down to his cock. Erik wrapped his hand around the length, pumping it in time with Brynden’s rise and fall. Brynden was tight around him, clenching when Erik thumbed at the tip of his cock. Brynden sat up straighter, bucking into Erik’s strokes and murmuring nonsense in Cyrodillic.

Not wanting to just lay passively, Erik began to meet Brynden’s riding with shallow thrusts, quick and short and leaving Brynden moaning out his name breathlessly as he lost himself to sensation. Hands entangled in the long red waves, Erik gently tugged at Brynden’s hair until he leaned forward to kiss him again.

Erik’s breaths were coming in quick pants now. He could feel himself edging closer to the brink, though Brynden seemed to be steady. Not wanting to be outdone, he let go of Brynden and scrambled to sit up against the headboard. Erik threw his arms around Brynden’s shoulders and moved to mouth at his neck. He fucked up harder into Brynden, drawing a series of loud groans from him. The altered position only served to have Brynden ride him harder, and Erik was gritting his teeth trying not to come yet.

Brynden whispering in his ear, praising him and cursing in a tongue he couldn’t grasp, effectively had that resolve breaking down. “ _Fuck, Goldie, cum for me!_ ”

Erik met his release with a half strangled scream as he thrust up into Brynden one last time and came harder than he ever had with just his own hand. He crammed his eyes shut, unable to keep them open against the barrage of bliss. Brynden rode him through his orgasm, slowly and steadily rocking back and forth on him as he plastered kisses all over Erik’s neck and shoulders. Erik felt as though his nerves had been set aflame, and every touch of Brynden’s lips to his skin only sent sparks flying through him. He could feel his own spend around him, adding more slickness. When he finally found his breathing slowed down to normal and his heart steadying itself,  Erik inhaled deeply and hid his face in Brynden’s neck.

Brynden moved them so Erik was laying back against the pillows, Erik’s cock sliding out of him in the process. It left an empty feeling behind, but Brynden ignored it in favor of watching Erik come back down from the high. Brynden fell back on the bed beside him, rolling on his side so he could face Erik and stroke his hair softly.

“ _Divines_.” Erik breathed out, throwing an arm over his eyes to cover the blush that had resurged on his face.

Brynden pushed his arm aside and kissed him again, gently this time. He brushed back Erik’s hair from his eyes and grinned down at him. “Not bad for your first time, I take it?”

Erik let out a breathless giggle. “Is it that obvious I’m a virgin? Or, well, was?”

“Painfully so.” Brynden teased, and rested his forehead against Erik’s.

He would’ve been smacked for that comment, had Erik had the energy to do so. But all of his remaining strength was focused on not falling asleep then and there. Brynden’s gentle ministrations weren’t exactly helping with that.

“You still didn’t cum.” Erik pointed out, trying to sit up.

Brynden’s palm on his chest stopped him. He glanced over to get another quick peck on his lips before Brynden sat up. “I can take care of myself, Goldie.”

Pouting, Erik stretched out his arm and wrapped it around Brynden’s cock. “I want this to be good for you too.”

Brynden chuckled and nodded. “Believe me, it was good for me with just that. But if you insist…”

He laughed at the indignant look on Erik’s face, and let out a whine when Erik started stroking him. Brynden joined his hand over Erik’s adjusting Erik’s grip and letting himself go as he bucked up into it. He moved back so he was straddling Erik’s hips once more, and brought Erik’s free hand up to finger him.

It didn’t take long for Erik to take the hint, and he pressed into Brynden carefully, trying to find the spot he’d heard existed in hushed whispers from some of the boys in the village. It seemed he was successful when his fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves and Brynden let out what was almost a howl. Brynden bucked back into his fingers, practically shaking as he buried his face in Erik’s neck. Somewhere in between the begging and the mindless Cyrodillic, Erik knew he heard the words “Clever Goldie.”

Brynden’s orgasm hit him like a sparks spell, coursing through him as he spilled onto Erik’s stomach and ground himself against his pelvis and abs. He was shuddering and moaning like a wreck when Erik pulled his fingers out.

Erik caught him when he collapsed forward, a surprised laugh bubbling up from his throat. Brynden laughed himself as well, his release making him giddy with sensation. He fell back onto the side of the bed, burying his face in the pillow to hide his stupid grin. He lifted his head slightly to take a peek at Erik, and found him experimentally dragging his fingers through Brynden’s spend and raising them to his lips to taste it. He couldn’t seem to be able to place his own reaction, but the confused expression on his face had Brynden smirking and kissing him on the cheek.

“Here, let me clean you up.” Brynden said quietly, leaning over the side of the bed to grab his own shirt and wipe the cum off of Erik’s stomach.

The shirt was tossed aside again after Brynden was done. Erik found himself suddenly surrounded in a warm, sweaty hug. Brynden pulled him close, and entangled their legs together. So, he was a cuddler. He probably should have expected this. To his own surprise, Erik found himself curling closer and resting his head over Brynden’s heart. He was trying to think of something to say, something clever that would make Brynden grin. But with the comforting beat of Brynden’s heart and his gentle humming, he only found himself drifting off to sleep.

—

Erik was warm when he woke up. The fire in the hearth had gone out in the night, but Brynden seemed to have pulled some of the furs over the two of them at some point. Erik could still hear his heart beating softly and could feel the vibrations of his quiet snoring. Brynden stirred when Erik tried to sit up, his silvery eyes blinking open. “Mornin’.” He mumbled with a small smile.

“So, uh…” Erik hesitated. “…Was I alright?”

“You were amazing.” Brynden replied, and booped him lightly on the nose with one finger. “Don’t worry about your stamina, mate. It’ll get better.”

Erik flushed a light pink but nodded. “Thanks. And um, I don’t know if I’m supposed to say this or not, but, um… I love you?”

He flushed and ducked his head in embarrassment. Brynden laughed, and bumped his head against Erik’s. He kissed him once on the forehead and grinned. “I love you too, Goldie.”

Brynden pulled Erik into another hug, curling them both so they were laying against the pillow and facing each other. “So, better than your dreams?” He teased, brushing Erik’s hair back.

“Better than anything I could ever imagine.” Erik replied, and snuggled closer to him


End file.
